


Camaro Kink

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Benvin Drabble [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Car Sex, Double Penetration, Established Sexual Relationship, Gearstick riding, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: There's only one person Kevin will share his boyfriend with. Well... One car.





	Camaro Kink

Aesthetic for this series can be found here-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172467576690/aesthetic-for-my-series-benvin-drabble-one-r18>

 

* * *

 

 

The opaque black rubber sparkled in the light, suspended flecks of glitter shining within its cylindrical form.

Ben eyed it curiously in the corner of his vision.

It must have been at least nine inches by his estimates, with a line of ribbing dotted down the back, which Kevin sometimes ran his thumb over as he rested his palm on the rounded top.

The dark-haired adolescent gripped the stick and changed gears, leaving the brunette mesmerized by the fluid movement.

Ben could hardly take his eyes off the new addition to the car. It wasn't unusual for Kevin to change or add something to the Camaro, in fact it was practically all he did in his free time, but usually it was some kind of weapon or upgrade, not something quite so... Phallic. Or sparkly, though he was rather attracted by the sparkle. Probably a side effect of changing into so many aliens on a regular basis. One of them was bound to be attracted by shiny things.

Ben sat in the leather passenger seat, wind from the open windows tousling both boys’ hair. The brunette had a straw between his lips and a Mr Smoothie cup in hand, almost finished the large pumpkin, apple and beetroot concoction.

After a fair bit of 'convincing', as Kevin had been rather happy lounging at home with Ben in his lap, he'd managed to get the older to drive him to Mr Smoothie. He'd had to beg for it, but where it once would have bruised his pride, he now did so shamelessly, especially since he'd found out Kevin's weakness for big green eyes.

Despite always insisting it was all just baby vomit in a cup the other had not only driven him there, but bought him the smoothie too, and a large at that! Apparently, he would be paying the older adolescent back for it once they returned to the privacy of Kevin's garage. The thought made Ben's cheeks heat and his heart flutter in excitement.

The younger bit down on his straw, trying not to smile. He knew it was Kevin's favourite when they did it in the car. He made that sexy lopsided grin and did something unexpected or exciting to the Omnitrix wielder, be it a new position or kink. Ben liked it too, being the thrill seeker he was. It was risky, and always reminded him of their first time.

He'd lost his virginity on the leather of the back seats, hardly two months ago. It had been fast and desperate, with a shit ton of messy, uncoordinated lip smacking, but it had been beyond incredible.

Kevin had been on his way to return Ben home after dropping Gwen off, the trio having just defeated an evil, illegally immigrated alien on behalf of the Plumbers. Both's adrenaline had still been running high, plenty left from the fight since the sucker had gone down so easily.

It had been strange between them before hand, though it had always been weird between them in general, but that time it was more... Tense. Kevin wouldn't stop looking at him in the rear-view mirror, and Ben couldn't stop fiddling with the window controls, his cheeks tinted. They'd both been restless, and horney.

Kevin had stopped on the side of the road out of nowhere, parked on some deserted backroad. At first the teen had thought he was about to get pummelled for fiddling with the window, which was most likely the ex-con's original intention.

Levin had thrown the backdoor open with a savage look, ripping the arm Ben used to shield his face away by the wrist and stooping close as he grabbed the collar of his shirt. Their noses had bumped accidentally and both had frozen, the anger in the other's eyes vaporising as his growl was lost in his throat.

The two had just looked at each other shocked a moment, neither moving away.

He wasn't sure who kissed who first, it just kind of happened. Before he knew it their tongues were wrestling fiercely and the other had crawled on top of him. He didn't even register the sound of the door being shut, busy tugging at the mutant's pants as their adrenaline-fueled erections began to grind.

The brunette's body still reacted whenever he sat in the back seat, which was more often than not. Gwen apparently had 'automatic shotgun', being older. It was always awkward having to hide the tent in his pants from her, especially when Kevin continuously looked at him in the mirror with that smug, promising smile, just to make him squirm.

After that it had just kind of became a regular thing, the two fooling around whenever they were alone. Ben sure as hell didn't hate it. He supposed that must have made him gay, not that he'd ever considered himself anything other than heterosexual before, but he wasn't sure if someone could enjoy taking it up the ass and still be interested in women. It didn't bother him too much, he was quite happy with Kevin, even if he wasn't really sure what they actually were, in a 'together-ness' sense. They were a hell of a lot more than ‘frienemies’ now, that was certain. So, what were they? Friend with benefits? Fuck buddies? Lovers? Boyfriends?

Ben's expression twisted up. None of the titles seemed right. He didn't think there was a word on Earth to describe it.

He looked to the adolescent in the corner of his eye, wondering how he saw them. They were definitely something. There was no way there was nothing but then sex between them with the way he kissed him, so... Passionately. At least on Ben's end.

They never really spoke about it. At all. Not even during. Kevin wasn't much of a talker unless he was teasing, and half the 'words' Ben would make were incomprehensible.

He knew they were something, and there was something between them, he just didn't know what either something was.

They naturally touched more now, absentmindedly connecting in the smallest of ways, no matter the situation. They had to be careful of the way they seemed to gravitate, especially around Gwen. She'd almost caught them holding hands twice, neither having even realized they had intertwined their fingers in the first place.

He'd never considered himself a cuddly or touchy person before, and Kevin was pretty much anti any kind of physical contact, besides violence. At least that was what he had thought before they'd kissed and held and rutted like rabbits. He'd never fucked him in bed though. Just the Camaro, sometimes the couch, and a bush that one time.

Since the back-seat Kevin had taken him various ways in the car. He'd fucked him on the Camaro's hood, missionary in the middle of the forest during an impromptu bought of stargazing. He'd bent him over the boot in the garage, and partially in the boot on another occasion. They had been unloading 'impounded' weapons at the time when he felt the other pressed up against his back, and next thing he knew his neck was being molested by the ex-con's talented tongue.

It wasn't always perfect. One time he'd ridden him in the driver’s seat, frantically panting chest to chest, accidentally slamming back into the wheel and honking a few times, scaring the shit out of them both. Ben had even managed to get cum on the roof once, sitting naked on Kevin's lap in the passenger seat, his back to the other's toned torso. Then there was that time Kevin accidentally absorbed the Camaro's metal, and kept going. That had felt weird as hell. Still, the most awkward by far was the time he had been hanging half out the window, almost falling out a few times, not that he had any complaints. Not when the other had rimmed him till he begged and cried and came on the door handle. He'd done his best to clean it up after, since Kevin got seriously pissed whenever Ben dirtied his car, but Gwen still complained it was sticky the next time she opened the door.

Ben blushed at the memory. What could Kevin possibly do him that was new? Take him on the roof? Doubtable, they'd probably dent it. The engine? Hopefully not, that didn't sound comfortable in the least.

He didn't have much time to wonder as they pulled in to the driveway, the garage door automatically opening for them.

Ben's pulse throbbed as the door slowly lowered behind them whilst Kevin parked, both left in darkness as it finally shut.

The familiar smell of motor-oil and metal filled the car, sparking his olfactory memory.

Blood began to rush towards his groin.

Kevin turned to him with that roguish grin and his heart missed a few beats. It took the brunette a moment to realize there was no smoothie left in his cup, and he was simply noisily slurping up air. Kevin took the empty vessel and carelessly tossed it out the open window, their noses almost touching.

Ben impatiently joined their lips, tugging the other close by the front of his shirt. Kevin pressed back just as desperately, looming over the smaller boy.

Already the younger teen was sliding off his jacket, before working to pull his shirt up over his head. They parted only to remove their T's, throwing the items aside randomly and reconnecting again. Ben made a sound he hoped to be enticing at the feeling of Kevin's skin against his, sliding his arms up the other's masculine form to wrap around his neck.

Kevin was already working at his pants, tugging them down the hero's lithe hips and sliding his hands to cup the other's round ass cheeks. There wasn't any underwear to remove, since they'd gotten creamed earlier and were now sitting in Kevin's wash basket.

The older pulled away to open the glove box, Ben taking the moment to kick off his shoes and completely remove his pants. He slid them off and spread his legs enthusiastically, already naked and panting under the other.

Kevin hurriedly took out one of the small bottles of lube and tore a condom off the reel of fifty, of which there was now under forty left. Ben secretly hoped Gwen would one day open the glove box and know Kevin belonged to someone else.

They shared another quick kiss before the mutant sat up and popped the cap, squeezing it generously onto his fingers. Ben blushed, his erection twitching at the sight. It reminded him somewhat of Goop, with its fluoro colour. The mutant always did like green.

He slid two fingers inside Ben's entrance easily, adding a third without trouble. Kevin's girth was well beyond four fingers thick, so much so the teen found little pleasure fingering himself anymore if he couldn't manage to find his prostate. It was always so frustrating. He just couldn't make himself feel full the way Kevin did.

Ben moaned as the other began to scissor, stretching him even wider than usual. It felt good, pushing the boundaries, recalling the burn he'd felt those first few times. The brunette hissed as it began to sting, Kevin's fingers relenting eventually and feeling around for his sweet spot instead.

It took barely a second before the smaller gasped and arched upwards, Kevin grinning dangerously as he jabbed the spot. No fair! How come he never found it that quickly?

Ben cried out and gripped the seat under him, muscles tight and legs as wide apart as he could manage in the small space.

"You're pretty loose Tennyson." Kevin purred, and the teen got the feeling he was being implicitly called a slut.

"'C-cause of you!" He bit back, before yelping as the other pinched the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Truthfully, he wouldn't have been so loose if not for the other stretching him earlier as well.

Kevin chuckled, watching the teen writhe under him. His mouth gaped and his emerald eyes fluttered, pushing back into the males calloused, skilful hands.

The four digits slid out and Ben made a small mournful sound, pouting up at the other. The ex-con only smiled, sitting up between the teens open legs. The brunette lifted his ass a little, exposing his hole in invitation. He could practically see the tent in Kevin's pants throb.

With a great deal of self-control the older gripped the gear stick and pushed into third. Ben looked at him in a curious fashion, but Kevin only smiled and gestured his head towards the stick.

"Ride it."

...Huh?

"You want me to ride the gearstick?" Ben clarified slowly, eyes wide.

"Yep." He knew there was something off about that thing! As if Kevin would get anything sparkly unless he had a purpose for it.

"I-I can't do that!" The teen insisted, cheeks burning. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Relax, that's what it's made for." He encouraged, pulling the other to sit up by the waist.

"They make that kind of thing for cars?!"

"Mhm." He smiled smugly at the boys flabbergasted expression and leaned in to his neck, beginning the kiss and suck the supple flesh. Ben's eyes fluttered.

Just when he thought there was no other way he could spread his legs for the other, now he was spreading his legs for the car! Though, he supposed Levin's car was just a phallic metal extension of himself in a way.

The brunette swallowed and gently pressed his palm to the other's chest.

"Fine." Kevin grinned, moving back to sit in the driver’s seat, eyes like a hawk.

Ben scrutinized the length, unsure how to go about this without embarrassing himself. Should he face the window or the back seat? Since it was angled towards the front he went with facing the window.

With a great deal of effort to not make a fool of himself, which was incredibly difficult with the way Kevin's black eyes were fixated on his every move, he spread his legs over the canyon between the two front seats. Ben bit his lip and braced his hands against the dash, lifting his hips over the gear box.

The glitter shimmered enticingly in the light. Ben snuck a look at his partner and his heart thumped at the primal look. Biting his bottom lip, he lowered himself onto the head, shutting his eyes as it pressed to his opening. Slowly he lowered his hips, taking every inch in easily. It was thinner than he was used to, but it went on forever. By the time he had finally fully mounted it his head was thrown back, mouth hung open at just how fucking deep the thing was!

He made a quiet sound, relishing the feeling of it. It must have been almost to his belly button! Possibly further! Thank God he'd gone to the bathroom earlier or this could have been gross. Apparently people had lost control of their bowels having sex like they did. The prospect had terrified him so much he always made sure he wouldn't.

Ben's attention turned back to Kevin as the teen opened the driver’s door and stepped out.

"W-where you-?"

"Relax, Tennyson." he assured with a smile, shutting the door and getting into the back seat. "Just want a good view."

Ben blushed as the paler teen sat directly behind him, watching closely as the boy began to slowly move. The brunette kept his focus on the wall ahead as he slid up and down on the gearstick, letting a few sounds slip. He could hear Kevin's breathing pace quicken behind him, encouraging him to move faster.

His weight against the dash he fucked himself madly on the cars member, looking back to see Kevin's thick girth in his hand, the mutant tugging almost violently.

Ben smiled as little at the victory and leaned forward as much as he could, showing off his reddened pucker as he swallowed up the shifter.

The brunettes hard cock bounced around in front of him, beginning to drip despite the gear not stretching him or hitting his prostate. It reached well past that.

Kevin's lubed fingers pressed to his opening and Ben slid down on them happily, moaning louder than he needed to. God, he loved the fuller feeling.

Kevin's other hand pressed to his upper back, pushing him against the dash. Ben's cheek rested against it as he squirmed, movements restricted as two fingers became three, and four again.

He wasn't going to last. His cock was throbbing and dribbling down his underside as the other began to force him even wider with his fingers. The burn didn't even hurt.

"S-s-so close-!" Ben whispered between pants. Kevin chuckled behind him and stopped moving, slowly pulling his fingers out. The brunette whimpered, immediately going back to impaling himself jerkily on the gear shift to make up for the loss. He looked behind to see Kevin ripping open the condom packet with his teeth, eyes set on Ben's behind.

No, he wouldn't, would he?

Kevin rolled on the protective layer, licking his lips.

"I-it won’t fit!" The younger argued as his partner came up behind him.

"Relax and it will." He whispered back, pressing his chest to Ben's back. The brunette whimpered as he felt the other's cock against his already occupied entrance. Surprisingly it gladly swallowed up his head, and Kevin groaned hotly in his ear.

Ben chocked on air as it began to sting, the mutant’s thick erection forcing its way in far as it could. Tears stung his eyes at the deep burn. It was like his first time all over again, feeling as though he would be torn open. Kevin was touching him gently everywhere else and hushing sweet words in his ear. Meanwhile all Ben could think was thank fuck for lube or he would probably be bleeding to death right now.

It didn't take long for his cock to harden up again, after a short moment of flaccidness due to the pain. He was already desperate to ride the two lengths inside him like a madman, but the hands on his hips forbade him.

Ben's arms shook as he braced them against the dash, pushing back into Kevin and whimpering desperately. The paler only hushed him, sliding his arms up the boy's lithe body and beginning to rub his sensitive nubs. The brunette gasped and writhed as his nipples were pinched by the teen's lubed fingers, silently begging the other to play with his cock as well. He didn't, he never did. He liked to watch Ben get off without his cock being touched. Even when he made the younger touch himself, he wasn't allowed to pleasure his length. It sat neglected and aching with need till he burst. Ben loved it.

The boy squirmed against him, walls contracting around the two intrusions. He could hear Kevin panting, grunting right by his ear as he bit and sucked the lobe, before his lips turned their attack on the smaller's neck.

Ben whimpered, panting so hard it made the glass fog. He was going to make another hickey. An issue to figure out how to cover up later, when he wasn't aching with need.

The stretch was killing him with pleasure, making his fingers and toes tingle. There was no way Kevin could top this stretch, not unless he fisted him.

Ben's entire body had a shiver run through it, crying out and tightening around the other as his nipple was twisted.

Kevin grunted, shooting his load into the condom. Nowhere near as satisfying as filling Ben's sweet channel till he overflowed, but they were cautious ever since Big Chill was pregnant. Even if Ben insisted he was still a virgin at the time and the incident was completely asexual. Kevin believed him. There was no way Ben could have taken a cock and still been as tight as he had their first time, even if he was abnormally thick.

The older stayed sitting inside the frantically panting teen as his fucked himself on the shifter, wrapping his arms around the boy’s thin waist and pulling him back. Ben practically screamed in ecstasy as the gear stick head found his prostate, crying out and gripping the seats beside him as his orgasm built up.

He saw white as he shot his load, yelling loud enough for the neighbours three doors down to hear. He couldn't support himself as he came down from his high, panting like a dog. Kevin helped him rest against the dash as he pulled out, kissing him gently.

Ben struggled to keep his eyes open, the muscles of his thighs, calves, and biceps burning. He watched with a sleepily smile as Kevin got out the Camaro and stretched, going over to chuck the used condom in the bin.

Ben's face scrunched up as he struggled to think. He hadn't worn a condom. Which meant he's shot his load on the car again. Shit.

The brunette bit his lip and looked down, horrified to find his seed dripping from the radio.

He was in deep shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! I should really be studying rn haha  
> So this is a sort off prequel/sequel to 'Matters of Time', doesn't really matter where you put it but its basically in the same Bevin AU I've made up  
> Remember to Kudos!


End file.
